


A Sophisticated Miscommunication

by witnessfortheprosecution



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Asperger Syndrome, Concerts, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medicine, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, mentions of flashing lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Yes, Virgil may have spent a lot of money on Logan's birthday to get his tickets to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, but he loved classical music and it was the perfect gift.What could go wrong?





	1. Your Presence is the Only Present I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first Sander Sides fic and this is inspired by a true story. I do want to mention that in this story Logan has Asperger Syndrome. Now, I know everyone is different but this is just my experience with AD (which I do have, that's why I felt comfortable writing about it), everyone is different. 
> 
> This will be a story in 3 parts and I will post a different part ever 3 days. I have it all written so I shouldn't be late posting, if I am, come yell at me.

“Ooh Virge, you hit it out of the ballpark this year!”

“Alright, fine, Lin-Morse Miranda may have won this year, but mark my words Logan I will best him next birthday!”

Virgil cocked an eyebrow, staring at Roman, “You can’t let me have anything can you?”

The Prince continued to mutter to himself whilst Logan stared at the fated envelope with two small pieces of cardstock in them: center tickets to the Trans Siberian Orchestra.

“Virgil, how did you know I-”

Virgil cut him off, “Their version of Carol of the Bells was the only Christmas song you did not complain about last year. And you are also invested in classical music and its effect on the brain or whatever. I thought it would be a nice cultured night for us. I dunno, I sort of bought it on a whim, I’m sorry if you’re not as big of a fan as I t-”

“No,” Logan said calmly, “It’s fantastic, thank you,”

“Well why didn’t you invited Roman or I, kiddo? I’m sure it’s gonna be a _note_ worthy night,” Patton gleefully inquired.

“The Orchestra is only in town on the 11th and that is the night before _Oz_ so I just assumed you both had tech. I mean, I don’t know a lot about theater I could be wrong-”

“Oh of course. That was very considerate of you, thank you. Now you two get to attend 2 shows in a row.” Roman’s playful attitude then turned to concern, “Are you sure you two introverts are going to be up for this much social commitment? I don’t want you to drain yourselves,”

“Preposterous, Roman,” Logan spoke up, “There will be time in between each show. I cannot speak on Virgil’s behalf but I have requested off of work for your show so I have that entire day off. There will be plenty of time for me to, er, ‘recharge my batteries’, so to speak,”

“I always knew you were a robot, L,”

Logan expression softened, “You do not have to insult me to deflect the caring comment that you previously made. Let it be know,” He sucked in a breath, “I appreciate your concern for my well being,”

“Well then this certainly will be night to remember for you two, let’s just hope that since it’s in the city you don’t have any _treble_ getting there,” The trio groaned but Patton kept smiling, far from being done, “Make sure to dress _sharp_ , Virgil, I know ties are not your _forte_ ,”

“We have opened the floodgates,” Virgil gripped the bridge of his nose, “There is no closing them,”

After the festivities ended, Virgil and Logan walked together from Patton and Roman's shared flat in comfortable silence towards the train station, where they would both take the L train home just one stop apart from each other. Normally, they would continue to this routine, walking in silence and just enjoying each other company, but Virgil spoke up instead. “I’m sorry that my gift doesn’t have like an instant gratification like the others, the performance is like a month away, which kinda sucks,” Virgil said, looking down at his shoes as they walked.

Logan paused his music and pulled one earbud out of his ear, “I actually do not mind at all. It is something to look forward to in the near future, and another item to add to my calendar,” Virgil smiled, “However, I do hold slight concern for you, Virgil and your mental health. I am well aware that crowds are not exactly your scene and I do not want to risking anything regarding your health on my behalf,”

Virgil sighed, seeing his breath faintly in the cool November air. Him and Logan paused, facing each other, about to walk into the mouth of the train station, which is busy and bustling even this late at night. It was unspoken and understood that they would not have time to really talk after entering the gates. “I am now on medication for my anxiety, alright L? And it has been working. You saw how much better I was at the party and you know how _draining_ Roman and Patton can be sometimes,” Logan smiled and rolled his eyes lovingly at the thought of his two closest friends, “So relax, if I didn’t think I could handle it I wouldn’t have gotten tickets in the first place. And like, it’s an emo orchestra. They incorporated violins and an electric guitar into _The First Noel_. It’s totally fine,”

“Alright, I suppose you have a point,” Logan begrudgingly admits defeat.

“Aww,” Virgil smirked, “I know you hate to be wrong, but at least now you know we can enjoy a nice night of Christmas music together,” Virgil swung his arm around Logan shoulders as they began to walk towards the train entrance, “I mean it’s classical music, right? We are gonna be so cultured. What could go wrong?” 

*******

To say that Virgil had a hard time picking out suit was like saying Roman had a hard time calling him by his real name. He had hopped from store to store trying to find the perfect suit jacket-tie-shirt combination.

“This is the last store we are going in Darkest Knight Rises,” Roman loudly complained as they parked the car in front of yet another big box clothing store. They walked in the front door and quickly bee lined towards the men’s formal department. “Why are you even trying so hard anyways?” Roman asked with a hint of vindictiveness in his voice, “For my first professional stage show we had to basically claw you out of your hoodie and ripped jeans. Now, you are willingly shopping with me of all people to spend whatever amount of money on clothes for a show that you don’t even know anyone in,” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Because I know I am going to have to eventually get some nice clothes because of adult life and whatever,” Virgil stopped to admire a black and golden suit jacket, slowly taking it off it’s hanger, “Might as well be now, right?”

“Hmm, right,” Roman hummed in response, suspicion creeping in his voice, “Or maybe you are just trying real hard to impress Neck-Tie, right?”

Virgil stopped in his tracks halfway through trying on the suit jacket, almost as if he was buffering, then shook his head and continued slip on the coat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Ro, I am just trying to match the formalness of whatever Logan is going to wear,” Virgil looked at one of the many mirrors in the area, “What do you think?”

Roman scoffed, “Your complexion is far too pale for that to be a good look, try a dark purple or blue,” Virgil frowned and stripped himself of the jacket, “Look, you brought me here to give my honest opinion,”

“I know and I appreciate it, kind of,” Virgil walked over to another section and Roman closely followed.

“Irregardless, you do not care about matching Logan’s uptight style now, you just want to impress him in your deviously planned alone time,”

Virgil rolled his eyes, flicking through the jackets, “I told you Virgil, the plans were made on a whim, it just sort of happened, I didn’t think about it much,”

“Yea, knowing you like I do and how frugal you are with money, I am _so sure_ you didn’t even think about dropping $100+ dollars for Logan’s birthday,” Roman mocked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Virgil whirled around 180 degrees and pointed an accusatory finger at Roman, “How do you know about the cost of those tickets?”

Roman smiled and put his arms behind his back, “A few days after the party Patton and I were innocently curious about your gift so we did some research to find that the cheapest tickets were $45 a piece. And seeing as you and Logan got center seats…” Roman’s voice trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence.

Virgil groaned and covered his face with his hands, “Princey, why couldn’t you just leave it alone?” 

Roman boisterously laughed, “I am the Prince, Mr. Socially Distorted, I can sense where there is love in the air. When there is a burning desire for another person’s touch and the taste of their lips on them. I can feel when the intensity and magnitude of two people, and I felt it with you.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I don’t exactly have what you called a ‘burning desire’ for Logan,” Roman raised an eyebrow, “I dunno, just whenever he is around I just get this… Warm feeling in my heart. Like… ” Virgil sighed.

“Take your time, find the words you need,” Roman caringly prompted.

“You know whenever you drink a coffee or hot chocolate or some other warm drink and you feel that warmth on your hands, you know how my hands are always cold, it feels nice and not overwhelming. Or it’s like whenever you are washing your hands or showering and you finally get the water to the perfect temperature and you never want to leave. It’s not too much for me, being with Logan, and that’s more than I can say for a lot of people, uh, no offense Roman,” Roman softly smirked, “I’m not drained when I am with him and my anxiety is better,”

Roman lightly grips at Virgil’s hand and looks up at him, “You know I know a lot about love. I can tell you with full confidence that that is something special, and something worth holding onto,” Virgil blushed a little, bashfully looking down so that Roman did not see the redness in his cheeks. Roman then fully gripped his hand and began dragging him in the direction of the velvet suit jackets, “C’mon, we need you to look sharp for your knight in shining armor,”

“Roman, _Roman, my arm!_ ”


	2. You're Dressed to the Nines but Looking Like a 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy this one. I apologise for the format, it is weird on this one; I am posting from moblie. We will get really plot heavy in the last chapter which is about 1000 words longer than the other two.

Virgil felt awkward. Sure, Patton took the suit in to help tailor it to his shape, but wearing something so out of his comfort zone did the opposite of steel his nerves. However, the dark purple jacket with a tie to match with the rest of the ensemble being black did help him feel more as though he was Cinderella whose hoodie got transformed into a suit.  

 

The jacket was not very well insulated, so he was waiting outside of Logan’s apartment building slightly shivering, but it was 6 o’clock in the evening so the air had not reached its peak chilliness. 

 

_ Virgil: hey i just got to your apartment building do you wanna buzz me up or do you want to just leave now _

 

__ _ Logan: Dear Virgil Kosa,  _

_ I will buzz you up shortly after you receive this message. I presume you know where my apartment complex is. I have prepared us some dinner to eat before we leave.  _

__ _ Regards,  _

__ _ Logan Arias _

 

__ As promised,  Virgil heard a faint buzzing noise and the door unlocked. Virgil swung it open and texted as he headed towards the elevators; Logan’s apartment was on the 9th floor. 

 

_ Virgil: i am on my way up to your apartment now _

__ _ Virgil: you know you do not have to text everything like an email _

 

__ _ Logan: Dear Virgil Kosa, _

__ _ Suggestion noted.  _ __

__ _ Regards,  _

__ _ Logan Arias _

 

__ Virgil rolled his eyes and knocked on Logan’s door with 3 swifts knocks. He fiddled with the ends of his suit coat and the door opened swiftly and Virgil's eyes very well just popped out of his head. Logan dawned himself in an eggshell colored suit with a black tie, which was a nice change from his usual cool toned colors. His dark glasses and jet black hair beautifully contrasted with the light toned sui. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion when Logan smiled and looked at Virgil up and down. His dark grey intimidating eyes swept over his figure, the smile still present and the Earth turning very slowly.

 

“Virgil? Virgil?” Logan called, now frowning. Virgil forced himself out of his reverie and cleared his throat. 

 

“Oh, uh, sorry L, I sorta blacked out there, what were you saying?” 

 

“Well, I was going to compliment your style options, but now a far more concerning matter has presented itself. You need to eat Virgil, and drink some fluids,” Logan ushered him inside.

 

“But I- Ugh…” Virgil groaned, knowing there was no way to stop Logan’s growing worry. Why did he have to say ‘blacked-out’?

 

***********

 

After dinner was eaten and Virgil was nearly force-fed two 8oz glasses of water, the pair left the apartment complex and sought off to the Galaxy Center where the performance was being held. 

 

“Huh, that is odd,” Logan said as they stepped out of the apartment complex. 

 

“What is?” Virgil inquired. 

 

“The forecast did not call for snow today. It is much colder than I had originally anticipated. Perhaps I should have grabbed a scarf…” 

 

Virgil chuckled, “It’s only a half mile walk to the Galaxy Center from the train. If I can do it, so can you,” 

 

The pair rushed towards the bustling station and quickly swiped their cards at the gates to hurry onto the train. They stuck out a bit, dressed in expensive 3 piece suits on a random Thursday night, which made Virgil’s anxiety spike a little. However, that fear was quickly diminished once he saw a woman wearing a sexy Darth Vader outfit enter the train. He breathed a bit easier. 

 

Exiting the train was proven to be difficult. Market Street was the most popular stop for the L train by far. Market Street being a bustling conglomeration of different restaurants, local businesses as well as many bar and hot spots in the city. Virgil desperately did not want to mess up his suit or lose Logan in the sea of people exiting the train.  Tripping over his own two feet, Virgil stumbled forward and, in an act of desperation, forcefully gripped Logan’s forearm to prevent him from falling. He raised his eyebrows towards Virgil who sheepishly smiled and adjusted himself to an upright position. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Virgil’s hand, navigating through the sea of people like a shark after it’s prey. 

 

Eventually the pair made it out of the train station alive and meandered over to a bench where they sat down so Virgil could pull up the directions for walking on Google Maps. Neither of them frequent the city often so the pair do not know their way around as well as say Roman or Patton. 

 

“Okay, I got it. Google says to walk for 400 feet towards Fiese Road,” 

 

“In which direction?”

 

“It says Northwest but I am not 100% sure where that-” 

 

“Got it, follow me,” Logan strode forward and Virgil half jogging to keep up. The pair had made some progress until Virgil’s GPS began to glitch out, leading them directly towards a wall. They restarted his phone and even tried Logan’s GPS but neither of their phones were working in their favor. 

 

“I am sure that I can figure this out, follow me Virgil,” Logan huffed and began walking on a beaten gravel path towards seemingly nowhere. 

 

“L, wait! Where are you going,” Virgil ran towards Logan, “Why are you running, I can’t keep up,” 

 

“Virgil I am simply power walking, you need to sanction some cardio into your routine. How many times a week do you work…” 

 

Logan’s words were stolen from his mouth when he came across the end of where the gravel path had taken them. Extended before the pair was a beautiful man-made lake with a bridge stretching across the perimeter of it. Weeping willows were planted about the garden with multicolored string lights hung from their branches. Colorful koi were seen, dancing in the clear water with the snow shining brightly but quickly melting onto the wooden bridge dark brown surface.  

 

“What exactly have we stumbled upon?” Logan muttered, his shoes clicking loudly against the wood. 

 

“I think that that restaurant there, Tokyo AI, sort of owns this and they must’ve decorated for their mini walking tour,” Virgil pointed to a flyer on the ground, picking it up and brushing the snow off. 

 

“Interesting,” Logan said, looking around nervously, “Are we trespassing, I feel as though we are,” 

 

“There was no sign, yea? Just a gravel road?” 

 

“Yes, that is correct, but I do not want to be breaking any laws,” 

 

“We aren’t breaking any laws,” 

 

“Nevertheless this is private property I-” 

 

“Logan, look!” Virgil pointed towards a needle in the sky, “That’s the Galaxy Center, we are almost there, c’mon,” 

 

Logan sighed and walked across the bridge. The scenery was breathtaking. Virgil looked over towards Logan. The lights reflected off of his glasses and he looked absolutely mesmerising under the low light of the trees and the moonlight present above them. He adjusted his glasses to look at the fish swimming past and ran a hand through his hair when a strand came loose from his perfectly geld black hair. Logan turned to him and made eye contact and Virgil swore that he could have just died then and there. 

 

“What are you thinking about, Virgil?” Logan inquired as they continued to walk along the lake. 

 

Virgil sucked in a breath of cold air, “Nothing noteworthy. What about you, Specs?” 

 

Rather than answering, Logan continued to grill him, “Are you quite sure? You were staring at me with a lost look in your eye. I just need to know everything is okay. Did you take your medicine?” 

 

Virgil internally rolled his eyes. Despite it feeling like Virgil was the literal embodiment of anxiety most days, Logan had his fair share of nervous moments as well. He once made the quartet go all the way back to his apartment after walking for 20 minutes to go out to dinner because he realised there was a miniscule stain on his tie. Similarly, Logan once forgot a sharpie at his house and left a dinner party just so he could find one. 

 

“I did take my medicine, thank you for the concern. And my thoughts are unimportant. But, I’m sorry for staring at you. I must’ve not realised what I was looking at,” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Logan shrugged, “Virgil, that is absurd, of course your thoughts are important. There is no one’s opinion I care about more than yours. And I do not necessarily mind you staring at me,” 

 

Virgil paused and shook his head, “Wait, what do you mean-”

 

“Look, steps, we are almost there, c’mon. I do not like being late,” Logan then began “power walking” towards the concrete steps. Virgil blinked rapidly and began jogging towards the other man, still reeling a bit from the 3 detrimental sentences (composed 31 words) Logan spoke to him. 

It wasn’t until they reached the Galaxy Center that Virgil looked at Logan and realised that the brilliant, logical, hard-working man whom he was more or less so in love with was legitimately running from his feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your feedback, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Bother me on Tumblr: Weasley-is-our-king-


	3. The Only Hope For Me is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally finished! This was a day late but I hope you enjoy! There are vivid descriptions of panic attacks as well as going non verbal for a bit, but otherwise just some classic hurt/comfort. I hope you enjoy!

The pair stood in line for the show, fidgeting a bit from standing (and walking) in the cold. After looking around at the other concert goers, Virgil realised the pair severely overestimated the attire for what was appropriate. While the two were dress to the nines, others around them were simply wearing what one may describe as ‘smart casual’. This was an orchestra for Christ Sake, were those jeans?

The ticket process went fairly quickly, seeing as the two did not have any bags to check or any metal items other than their cell phones. They were directed towards their seats where, when they entered the venue, had a different vibe than expected.

Rather than a concert hall or a theater, the pair were thrust into what could only be described as an indoor sports stadium. There were hockey hall of fame banners suspended from the ceiling as well as advertisements scrolling across a jumbotron directly across from their seats. They may have gotten center seat but were fairly high up, making Virgil a little uneasy.

“This is not the vibe I was expecting,” Virgil turned to Logan, making himself comfortable in his seat.

Logan hummed, “Indubiously so. Perhaps I should have researched the Galaxy Center beforehand.” He grunted, “Hindsight is always 20/20,”

The two talked for a bit longer about the venue, Logan consoling Virgil on his uneasiness about the height of their seats and the two silently judging everyone who showed up in graphic tees. Suddenly, the lights went down and the sponsor introduced themselves. Virgil zoned out after hearing the words “Salvation Army” and began letting his mind wander. It was odd that the ratio of nice dressed to casual was so skewed. Did people not know what they were getting to? Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts when they announcer asked the crowd: “Are you ready to rock?!” The response was deafening and Logan and Virgil looked at each other; Logan had panic written all over his face.

Virgil was about to speak up when the sound of a single violin began playing across the stadium soon being joined by an electric guitar. He did not recognize the song, but we intrigued by just music playing in darkness. Suddenly, the stage lit up with light. Flashes of green and purple and blue and red danced across his eyes while the strobe lights rapidly flashed downstage. This is not what Virgil was expecting at all. Amidst the commotion, Virgil looked up “Trans-Siberian Orchestra” on Google.

_The Trans-Siberian Orchestra is an American rock band-_

Rock band. Not an orchestra, but a rock band. How could he have been so blind? He thought they were an orchestra, not a rock band. How did Logan not know this, of all people? He rolled his eyes and shrugged and the violin and the electric guitar mixed together to blend into a perfect rock yet classic harmony. Virgil smiled in amazement at the lights and strobe and- _holy shit those were lasers!_ The lasers moved overhead, just barely missing the seat he was sat in. He was mesmerized. Virgil hadn’t been to a rock concert in years. He did not enjoy standing nor the potential of being involved in a mosh pit. But sitting in chairs watching someone go HAM on a cello is something he could get behind.

“Oh my God, there is fire too,” Virgil muttered to himself. Bursts of fire propelled themselves from upstage and Virgil could even feel their warmth from the nosebleed section. The lasers died down and the cello played one last note and the audience ripped into applause, the band immediately starting their next song.

They played through a few classical Christmas songs, easily flowing from one song to the next. After about 5 songs the stage went black and throughout the stadium played the familiar notes of _Carol of the Bells,_ on the electric guitar. The audience cheered, knowing what was coming. The stage, once again, sprang to life with strobes and fire and _even more lasers._ The only light that was visible was that from the lights of the concert (to be fair it was a sparing amount) but he was sure his million dollar smile could be seen 10 miles wide. The last notes of the song played and the audience cheered, many of them on their feet.

Suddenly, there was a grip on Virgil bicep. He looked to the left to see Logan in a state that he had never been presented before. His cool grey eyes were now wild with emotion and darting up and down the area. He could see beads of sweat forming on Logan’s forehead and he hadn’t even bothered to fix his hair, strands now escaping from their gelled cascade.

“Logan, what is it? Is everything okay?”

Logan drew a shaky breath and leaned to Virgil in an almost inaudible whisper, “No, we have to go. I am panicking and it’s getting worse,”

Without a second thought, Virgil grabbed Logan by the hand and led him out of the stadium. Logan’s hand was shaking as Virgil held onto it. The two made their escape and out into the large lobby. Virgil expected Logan to stop and explain but, now dragging Virgil behind, he kept on walking and walking. Virgil could hear the band playing _Jingle Bells_ even from out in the lobby, but more importantly Virgil could hear Logan’s shoes clicking across the tile of the hallway and the struggling breaths Logan was taking to keep afloat.

“Logan why don’t we-”

“Mmmmuh,” Logan hummed, shaking his head. He let go of the grip on Virgil hand and continued to walk, faster. Virgil matched his speed, unsure of what his goal was. Was he going back to the train? Did he need some fresh air? Logan busted through the double doors, Virgil by his side and was assaulted by the piercing cold wind to his warm face, but Logan continued forward.

After a couple paces forward, Logan stopped, turned around, and grabbed an object up off the ground: a pen. He immediately started clicking it.

“L, what are you doing?” Virgil asked, “That pen was on the ground,”

“I need it,” Logan muttered as he continued to click.

“You don’t need the pen,”

“I need it,” Logan reiterated and kept walking, and Virgil dropped the matter. The city was nearly silent and the two continued to walk. Virgil heard the sound of Logan shoes clicking on the pavement, his ragged breath from panicking and also “power walking”, and a third sound added as a rapid, constant clicking of Logan’s ground pen.

Eventually, the pair once again walk on concrete steps and came face to face with the beautiful scenery, just as gorgeous as they left it. They continued to walk until Logan stopped, finally, to sit down on a bench overlooking the lake. Virgil sat down next to him, yet, he thought it best to keep his distance.

The two sat in silence. There was not clicking of Logan’s shoes on the pavement but Virgil could still hear the ragged breaths of Logan and the clicking of the pen had slowed down.

“L?” Virgil asked after a few moments, “Do you wanna talk?”

Logan shook his head and clicked the pen once.

“Will you let me know when you wanna talk?”

Click, click

“Does that mean yes?”

Click, click.

Virgil nodded, understanding what Logan was communicating. “Do you want to talk about it? I’ll ask yes and no questions,”

Click, click.

Virgil gave himself a beat. He didn’t know what to ask. Logan had always been so stoic, so serious. Sure, he had seen him cry on different occasion (he justified it as a healthy response), but this was different. He may be wearing 3 layers but he looked naked and vulnerable. It was different this time. Virgil had to make sure Logan doesn’t spiral. He was facing forward, not even looking at Virgil, just staring into nothingness. It was terrifying to see him this way.

“Okay. What happened, was that a panic attack, or almost one?”

Click, click.

“Almost a panic attack?”

Click, click.

“Was it the people?”

 

Click.

 

“The height?”

 

Click.

 

“The loudness?”

 

Click.

 

“The lights?”

 

The was a pregnant pause. Click, click.

 

Virgil mentally kick himself. This was Logan’s birthday gift, how could he not do anything or even notice he was suffering? “Do you have anxiety, Logan?”

 

Click.

 

“Why did you panic, then?” There was a beat, “I realise that isn’t yes or no question, but I don’t exactly have any left,”

Logan into a shaky breath, adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his hair, “Well…” Logan’s voice was raw and husky, like it hadn’t been used in years, “I am normally not very open about… well… anything. However I feel it is pertinent to tell you now that I have Asperger syndrome,”

Virgil’s eyebrows raised, “Oh,”

“Yea. And with that one of my sensitivities is light and the concert was a bit… overwhelming,” Logan sighed, “I also want to apologise for picking up this,” He twirled the pen a bit across his fingers, “I am sure it may have annoyed you, but the pen clicking it’s normally how I stim and I did not exactly have one on me,”

Virgil shook his head, “No, I am sorry for being so judgemental. I should have let you do what was needed. You were panicking. I should have understood that better than anyone,” Logan softly smiled and continued clicking, “But why didn’t you tell me sooner, Lo? You know you can trust me, right?” Logan took in a shaky breath and clicked the pen rapidly, “I’m sorry if that question was not okay. You don’t have to answer,”

“No, I want to,” Logan sighed, “I just didn’t want to be treated different? You understand. I have built up a strong, intelligent personality. One where people do not affect me and their scrutiny rolls off my back. But, Patton and Roman and especially you… In reality your approbation means everything to me. Your friendship is my chef-d'oeuvre and I didn’t want this to change things,”

Virgil shook his head, “Logan, you do know you are still the smartest person I have the pleasure of knowing, right? This doesn’t make you stupid, you know that,” He paused, “Please tell me you know that?” Virgil begged.

“Of course I know that. But… I do not know if other people do. I do not want to be defined by this. I do not want to be Logan Arias: The Chemical Engineer with Asperger Syndrome,”

“Well, do you see me as Virgil Kosa: The Sound Designer with an Anxiety Disorder?” Virgil prompted. Logan looked at him, and began clicking, shaking his head.

“Of course not. You are Virgil Kosa: The Considerate, Cynical, Prespacious, Devoted, Striking man anyone would be lucky to have in their life,”

Virgil’s mouth went dry and his chest felt incredibly tight. He needed to say something, anything. He could not get lost in Logan’s brilliant grey eyes or stare at the white snow perfectly unmistakeable against his black hair.

“Exactly. ” Virgil said with a breathy tone, “My anxiety doesn’t define me and this doesn’t define you. You opening up to me doesn’t change what I think of you. Admitting to me that you have feelings and weaknesses is what I have wanted all along. I just wanted you to open up to me,”

Logan moved closer to Virgil and pocketed the pen, taking a few practice breaths. He looked down, softly smiling, then looked at Virgil, “Thank you, Virgil. For saying all that. You have really helped me calm my nerves as well as my insecurities about how others perceive me,”

Virgil tentatively placed a hand onto of Logan’s, who nodded saying that was okay, “No matter how many feelings you have, you will always know what I think of you, at least,”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “What do you think of me?” He inquired curiously.

Virgil sighed, thinking of how to articulate his feelings, “Well, ever since the day I met you, I have seen you as Logan Arias: The Sophisticated, Vigilant, Witty, Brilliant, Striking person who I am undeservingly blessed to have as a friend,”

Logan moved closer to Virgil to where their thighs were touched and slowly turned his head towards his, “I already described you a striking. You are not immured to the walls of that descriptive word,” Logan was looking down at Virgil’s lips and his eyes darted around the space they were in, struggling to keep eye contact with the other.

“Well,” Virgil muttered, as he was leaning in closer towards Logan, “I think you are….” Virgil guided Logan’s head with his finger to face his, grazing his cheek ever so slightly, staring directly into Logan’s deep grey eyes, to make sure this is ingrained in his mind, “Absolutely sensational,”  

Logan began to lean in first, his eyes now half-lidded, Virgil followed the suit. Millimeters away, their breaths entangled and their lips ghosted over one anothers.

“May I kiss you, Logan?” Virgil muttered words which would be unintelligible to anyone who wasn’t Logan.

“Yes.” He replied, simply.

Their lips connected and Virgil’s heart soared out of the cosmos. Any other thought or doubt in his mind was replaced by the sweetness and tenderness of Logan’s kiss. Ever passing moment felt like years of happiness added onto his life. Virgil lifted his hand up and cupped Logan’s cheek as he relaxed more into the kiss, electricity spreading throughout his body and into his very soul.

Logan was the one to pull away, slowly. Virgil was still on a high after the kiss but that was immediately plunged by seeing the tears glistening in Logan’s eyes.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m sorry if that wasn’t okay, that’s why I asked I didn’t mean for you to be pressured-”

Logan waved his hand dismissively in Virgil’s direction, “No. It is not you Virgil. I apologise for my current state. I just do not normally get emotions this intense and I have gone through a lot in the past 30 minutes. One moment I was nearly having a panic attack, the next I am kissing someone whom I consider currently the love of my life, it is a lot…. I don’t… I apologize. I am galumphing my speech, but, no. You have been wonderful,”

 

Virgil paused, staring at Logan, “What do you need, Logan? I don’t want to overstep-”

 

“Let us go back to the train,” Logan stood up. Virgil, sighed, standing up as well. Before he could take a step Logan leaned forward and placed needy kiss on his lips. It was short and sweet, but it made Virgil smile.

They held hands walking back to the station. Virgil could hear only one sound, the clicking of Logan’s shoes against the pavement.

The train was barren when they walked in. They sat down in the corner in silence holding hands. Half way through their ride, Virgil offered an earbud to Logan. He put in it his ear and softly smiled when he heard Tchaikovsky’s Romeo and Juliet: Love Theme. Logan looked up at Virgil and slowly put his head in the crook of his neck and closed his eyes, his emotions wore him out. Maybe they weren’t the stuff of romance novels and maybe the night went the opposite of ‘according to plan’, but kissing Logan’s forehead as he slowly drifts away to sleep is something worth writing home about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me on Tumblr, I take fic requests!  
> weasley-is-our-king-

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders  
> I take fic requests!  
> Comments make my heart happy.


End file.
